Highschool Life
by HollyJayLion
Summary: So uh basically this is just sorta an AU with the four kids of their life in highschool so yay. There will be some cursing so im putting the rating on T. I hope atleast someone likes it lol.
1. Chapter 1

**So um yeah this is a Homestuck thing that I suddenly had the urge to write. I honestly have no idea why lol. By the way, I don't have the best grammar ever so don't yell at me. *Hides face in shame***

**... So anyways, ENJOY.**

Dave was suddenly jerked awake by his alarm clock buzzing. It took him a second to realize where he was laying. He turned the alarm off, sat up and looked around the room. It was his normal room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But he could have sworn that he was just somewhere else... somewhere... out of this world. He shook his head in frustration. He vividly remembered every bit of the dream he had just had, but now it just seemed like none of it ever happened. Playing that terrible game, having his best friend die.. How many times? Was it all just a bad dream? It had to be right? Stuff like that doesnt just happen in real life.

He shook his head once again and stood up. As soon as he put his sun glasses on and his clothes the same, his Bro burst into his room, holding a plate stacked high with pancakes and glasses of apple juice. Dave jumped so high in fear that he almost hit the ceiling. "Bro!" He cried. "I could have been naked, you fuck! My dick could have just been out and flopping around, and you barge in here like you own the place. Well, I mean, you do but this is my room, you can't just do something like that!"

There was a long pause before Bro answered. He was just staring at Dave, food stacked on the plate in his hand. After about 30 seconds of staring, Dave looked behind his back at the clock. "Shit Bro! Im late for school." He past Bro and out of his rooms door.

"Wait! Dave," Bro finally spoke. "You can't leave without breakfast." He said, starting to walk after him.

Dave turned around slightly, still walking. "Sorry, I'll be late for the bus if I eat, I'll just eat extra at lunch, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Dave bolted out the door and down the stairs. The only reason he didn't take the elevator was because it was broken from... an incident that had happened between Dave, Bro and a chicken... Don't ask.

Dave imerged from the building to find the bus sitting at the street in front of the apartment, just about to leave. "Wait! Wait! Im here!" Before the bus driver could fully close the doors, Dave squeezed through.

The bus driver looked at him, slightly annoyed. "You got lucky this time, Strider. Next time let's just hope it takes your block off." Ms. Serket always said funny jokes like that, atleast, Dave hoped that they were jokes.

He sat in the back, as usual. Ready for just another boring, sucky day in hell.

**So yeah that's it for this chapter, it kinda sucks, I know but give me a break this story wasnt exactly the easiest to start off, atleast not with whats going to be happening in the future... so yeah... I'll update as soon as I can... BYEEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah uh hi, I got bored so i wrote another chapter haha. hope you like this one!**

For the majority of the bus ride, Dave just stared out of the window, like always. Going completely unnoticed by his fellow bus riders. The only attention he ever got from the other children on the bus was an idiotic question or an out of place trip while walking down the aisle. Atleast that was better than what always happened at school.

After about 30 minutes of sitting on the bus, Dave finally arrived at his dreadful stop. Where he would experience hell on earth and there was nothing he could do about it. He was the last one off, as usual. He followed behind all of the other kids until they went into the school doors, where he separated quickly from the group, trying his best not to be noticed.

He headed towards first period, Art, with Mrs. Leijon. This was probably his favorite class, why you ask? Simple, he sat at the front, so no one else could talk to him without getting yelled at by Mrs. Leijon. Mrs. Leijon was one of Dave's favorite teachers, and Dave was one of her favorite students. It hadn't always been like that, however. At the beginning of the year, Mrs. Leijon hated Dave, but I'll get into that later.

As Dave walked into room 335, the room where art class was usually held, he noticed that Mrs. Leijon wasn't sitting wear she usually was. She wasn't even in the room. Dave was the first one to class, as always. He sat down, in his assigned seat, right at the front of the class. As more and more students started piling into the medium sized room, Dave noticed that Mrs. Leijon still wasn't in the class room. She was usually punctual and never got sick, where could she be?

After the bell finally rang, the announcements of the day, and Mrs. Leijon still wasn't in the class room. After the Pledge of Allegiance, instead of sitting down, the Principle, Mr. Vantas, told every one to stay standing. This was very unusual, usually after the Pledge of Allegiance every one just sits down and starts talking again. This time, however, it was different.

Everyone in the class stayed silent this time too, which was also very abnormal. Dave looked around worriedly, trying to see if anyone else knew what was going on, but they seemed just as confused as he was. He listened silentsly as Mr. Vantas spoke, in an uneasily somber voice.

"Students, I have terrible news. The art teacher, Mrs. Leijon, has passed away. She was caught in the middle of a bank robbery and was unfortunately, caught in some of the cross fire. She will be missed dearly..." After a short moment of silence, that honestly felt like a century to Dave, Mr. Vantas continued with the normal announcements, as if nothing had happened.

All of the kids in the class sat down and started talking again, like nothing had happened. Dave, however, was stunned, he could barely breath. It felt like the whole world was crashing down around him. Mrs. Leijon had been like the mother that Dave never got to have. He could feel a tear burning the side of his eye, until finally, it fell slowly down his cheek and onto his table.

**So yeah sorry this chapter was so feels i just felt like something needed to happen already... anyways, thanks for reading, I'll try to update again soon!**


End file.
